Feliz Dia dos Namorados
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Peeta Mellark conta um dia de sua vida com sua família. "Ainda que às vezes nos deixemos levar pelas terríveis lembranças que habitam nossos corações, ainda que as sombras da tristeza tentem nos tragar em algumas ocasiões, creio que não possa pedir nada mais à vida". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Jogos Vorazes não me pertence, eu escrevo apenas por diversão e sem intenção de lucro.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução de "Feliz San Valentín", de HikariCaelum; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS**

Eu abro os olhos e olho ao meu redor, um pouco confuso. Estava sonhando com meu pai, havia retornado à minha infância, e ao despertar a realidade me golpeia dolorosamente. Porque ele já não está aqui. Nem ele e nem o resto da minha família.

Então, como sempre, eu sinto que tenho alguém entre meus braços. Aqui está ela. Katniss. Minha Katniss. Tem o cenho ligeiramente franzido, sei que não está tendo um pesadelo, porque senão estaria gritando, e suponho que ela sonhe com alguma dessas coisas que a deixam de mau humor. E a verdade é que são muitas, digo a mim mesmo, sorrindo.

E de novo ela volta a conseguir, sem falar, sem nem mesmo estar acordada, apenas com sua presença ela faz com que eu esqueça a dor da perda. Porque, além do mais, agora eu tenho uma família. Minha família. A que tanto custou para formarmos. Tenho-a junto com a mulher que amo.

Dou-lhe um suave beijo na cabeça e me levanto com cuidado, para não despertá-la; eu sempre levanto mais cedo do que ela, e por isso tenho prática em sair do quarto sem aborrecê-la. Ela dorme como um tronco sempre que não tem pesadelos, ela diz que isso se deve à minha presença, eu acho que ela simplesmente esteve por muitos anos sem poder descansar. Porque desde sempre ela teve que dormir com um olho aberto, metaforicamente falando. Tanto nos Jogos Vorazes como na sua vida, em geral, ela teve de lutar muito, e enfim merece estar tranqüila.

Franzo o cenho ao pensar nos Jogos, não gosto de lembrar deles. As imagens ainda são confusas em minha cabeça. No entanto, tenho lembranças não muito agradáveis, que tentam convencer-me de que Katniss é um terrível monstro. Mas com o tempo, aprendi a me controlar, a não ter mais ataques, sabendo que ela não é mais do que aquela que eu quis por toda a minha vida, e que, como que por obra da magia, me corresponde.

Depois de tomar uma ducha rápida, desço para a cozinha. Deve ser bem cedo, porque os pássaros começam a cantar agora. Cantarolo uma melodia das que ouvi minha mulher cantar, como gosto de pensar nela dessa maneira.

- Papai, cantar não é o seu forte - escuto uma voz às minhas costas.

Viro-me para mostrar a língua para minha filha, que acaba de aparecer na porta da cozinha, e se senta enquanto presenteia-me com um deslumbrante sorriso. Primrose Mellark, a imagem viva da sua mãe, mas com os meus olhos. Ainda que, na verdade, em seu olhar pode-se ver muito mais a Katniss, com essa paixão por tudo o que ela faz, essa decisão que ela sempre exprime. Quando soubemos que era uma menina, não foi preciso pensar duas vezes para saber como chamá-la.

- Bom dia para você também - eu cumprimento-a ironicamente enquanto sorrio - Na verdade, você não pode me dizer nada a esse respeito.

Ela mostra-se aborrecida, fazendo um gesto com a mão, dando importância ao que acabo de dizer. É verdade, o talento musical de Katniss foi herdado pelo seu irmão, que canta como um verdadeiro anjinho, e não ela.

- Prim ! - escuta-se um grito infantil na porta da cozinha.

Minha filha se apressa a levantar-se e correr ao encontro do menino. Eu sigo com minha tarefa, preparando esses pãezinhos de queijo dos quais minha mulher tanto gosta, até que algumas risadas na cozinha fazem com que eu me volte. Prim traz seu irmão montado em suas costas, deixa-o sobre uma cadeira e se senta, impaciente pelo café da manhã. Outra característica muito própria dela, a impaciência.

- Olá, papai ! - me cumprimenta entusiasmado o pequeno.

Eu sorrio para ele. Cinna Mellark, o baixinho da família. Parece-se muito comigo, com esse cabelo encrespado e loiro, mas seus olhos são do mesmo tom cinzento de sua mãe. Em seu rosto sempre há um sorriso para presentear todo mundo, adora sua irmã mais velha e tenta imitá-la em tudo. Isso acaba deixando Prim nervosa, mas ela não deixa de ter consideração com o pequenino.

Deixo sobre a mesa o café da manhã, apesar de advertir meus filhos para que esperem um pouco, porque ainda está queimando. Sei que não farão caso, e quando eu lhes der as costas, irão pegá-los para ver se os pães estão tão quentes como eu digo, é bem provável que dêem uma mordida e queimem a língua, acontece freqüentemente. Começo a ferver o leite quando escuto um s passos apressados pelos degraus. Katniss faz sua entrada na cozinha com os cabelos revoltos e o rosto sonolento. Não posso evitar sorrir porque ela é linda. Me encanta vê-la tão natural, com as marcas dos lençóis ainda em seu rosto, e com esse brilho nos olhos agora que sei que ela é feliz.

Ela se aproxima de mim, dou-lhe um terno beijo, apesar de se tornar mais apaixonado do que pretendia. Como sempre, ela é puro fogo. Mas, antes de aprofundar-se mais, ela se separa de mim, me sorri e senta-se à mesa. Levanta Cinna e senta-o em seu colo, enquanto lhe faz cócegas.

- Pare, mamãe ! - se queixa o menino, entre risos.

Ela atende às suas súplicas e acaricia o rosto de Primrose à guisa de cumprimento, enquanto sorri. Por fim, termino de preparar o café da manhã e me sento à mesa com eles. É fim de semana, e por isso hoje não temos pressa, já que os meninos não vão à escola. Vejo que Katniss olha para a janela e sorri por mais esse bom dia. Estamos no inverno, mas parece como se a primavera abrisse caminho com suas cores vivas e céus a descoberto.

- O que vocês acham se fôssemos comer à beira do lago, em um piquenique ? - propõe minha mulher, entusiasmada.

Não consigo evitar um sorriso. Gosto muito de ver quando algo a deixa tão contente. Quem poderia dizer, há anos atrás, que poderíamos acabar vivendo desta maneira ? Se bem que, de vez em quando, ela tem pesadelos, em outros eu não consigo fazer com que ela saia da cama e limito-me a abraçá-la até que ela durma, e às vezes ambos nos entristecemos, quando nos lembrarmos de todas as coisas que perdemos. Mas não posso estar aborrecido com a vida, não quando ela me presenteou com uma família tão maravilhosa. E, o melhor de tudo, é que acredito que ela está se reconciliando com o mundo.

Os meninos se entusiasmam com a idéia, nos agrada a idéia de passar o dia ao ar livre.

- Mas primeiro vocês têm de tomar um banho - replico eu, antes que os três, sim, Katniss também, saiam correndo pela porta - E eu, enquanto isso, vou preparando o que nós vamos levar para comer.

Cinna coloca um pãozinho inteiro na boca, ele sempre é bastante guloso, e sai do colo da sua mãe para sair correndo escada acima.

- Primeiro eu ! - grita ele, quando já começa a subir, com a voz pastosa por estar com a boca cheia.

- Ei, espere, isso não é justo ! - Prim se queixa enquanto apanha dois pãezinhos e corre atrás de seu irmão.

Eu sorrio e olho para Katniss. Ela bocejava sonoramente, a verdade é que é incomum que ela tenha se levantado tão cedo.

- Com o que você sonhou ? Estava com o cenho franzido - pergunto, antes de para para pensar nisso.

Ela franze o cenho, como se minha afirmação tivesse sido uma ordem ou profecia. Talvez eu não devesse ter perguntado, e não goste de ouvir a resposta, ou talvez ela não goste de relembrar-se do sonho, se não foi algo agradável.

- Sonhei com Buttercup - ela enfim me responde, enquanto apóia a cabeça em sua mão.

- E o que há de mal nisso ?

- Nada, na verdade. Acontece que, outro dia, os meninos me disseram que queriam um gato, e foi muito fácil para mim dizer que não, porque cuidar de um animal requer responsabilidade, e eu os vejo muito pequenos. Mas...

Ela se interrompe e morde o lábio. Sei no que está pensando. Ela está pensando em Prim, em sua irmã mais nova, no quanto ela gostava de Buttercup. Sonhar com o gato fez com que se desse conta de que talvez não seja uma má idéia. Eu sorrio, o sonho me economizou algum trabalho. Eu mesmo pensava em convencê-la, ainda que imaginasse duras negociações, porque Katniss não tem um grande apreço pelos gatos. Nem pelos animais, em geral.

- Pode ajudá-los a crescer, e a fazer com que comecem a assumir responsabilidades - digo eu, simplificando o assunto.

Ela olha para mim desviando a cabeça por alguns instantes, e depois sorri.

- O que há ? - eu pergunto.

- Sempre me surpreendo com a habilidade que você tem com as palavras - ela me confessa.

Levanta-se, me dá um beijo e depois vai tomar uma ducha. Enquanto minha família toma banho, eu preparo tudo para o nosso piquenique. Coloco algumas tortinhas que fiz ontem e que não foram vendidas na padaria; na verdade são Delly e seu marido que trabalham nela quase sempre, e eu me limito a cozinhar e ser o dono do local. Prefiro ajudar no orfanato com Katniss ou cuidar de algumas pessoas mais velhas, e depois passar as tardes com minha família. Também preparo alguns sanduíches e coloco água e suco para os meninos.

Mudo de roupa, e não me surpreendo quando vejo que ninguém está pronto. Como sempre, Cinna se entreteve enquanto tomava banho, porque começou a brincar, e por isso Primrose acaba de entrar debaixo do chuveiro. E nesse momento minha mulher sai do banho, envolta em uma toalha. Olha dentro do guarda-roupa para decidir o que vestir, e me surpreende olhando-a.

Ela fica vermelha, e me faz sorrir. Porque, mesmo com os anos tendo se passado, ela continua ficando vermelha quando me vê olhando para o seu corpo. Mas, ao contrário dos primeiros anos, aproxima-se de mim e me beija. Eu aperto-a contra mim, sem me importar que pequenas gotas d'água molhem minha camisa. Quando sinto seus lábios contra os meus, esqueço de absolutamente tudo que há ao meu redor, sinto que encontrei o meu lugar no mundo, como se eu tivesse nascido para beijá-la.

- Mamãe ! - escutamos a voz de Cinna, vinda da sala - Tia Johanna está no telefone !

Que habilidade este menino tem para gritar. Estou certo de que Haymitch pôde tê-lo ouvido, de sua casa. Eu nem mesmo ouvi quando o telefone começou a tocar, e isso simm é bastante escandaloso. Katniss veste o primeiro traje que encontra, e desce correndo para atender ao telefonema, ela nunca foi alguém de muitas palavras, mas já há bastante tempo que não fala com Johanna, e por isso eu acho que esse telefonema vai demorar um pouco.

Tiro de cima da mesa de cabeceira um livro que eu estava lendo, fala sobre o mundo antes daquele apocalipse que quase o levou à sua destruição. Encontrei-o na livraria de Rory, ele a abriu há muitos anos, depois de comprar muitos e muitos livros. Prim também gosta muito de ler, e mesmo Katniss se vê atraída por um ou outro livro, Cinna é um caso à parte, ele não suporta os livros, apesar de que gosta que nós os leiamos. Chamou-me a atenção porque fala de velhos costumes que acredita-se que existiam. Volto até o dia em que nos encontramos, e me surpreendo ao ver que estamos no que antigamente era considerado o "Dia dos Namorados". Leio a descrição sobre essa comemoração, e me parece uma boa idéia. Estou certo de que, para Katniss, pareceria uma grande bobagem.

Então Prim entra em meu quarto para avisar que estão todos prontos. Levanto-a do chão e ponho-a sobre meus ombros, fazendo com que ela ria, e depois descemos juntos até à entrada. Minha mulher e Cinna já estão ali, cada um com a sua mochila. Ela está tentando penteá-lo, mas a verdade é que seus cabelos são bastante rebeldes, principalmente quando não estão totalmente secos.

- Vamos cumprimentar tio Haymitch ? - pergunta Primrose.

- Não sei... - Katniss fica em dúvida, me olhando, eu suponho que seja porque não sabe se encontraremos o nosso velho mentor em estado de embriaguez.

- Sim, vamos vê-lo, ontem ele estava de muito mau humor - digo eu, dando a entender a minha mulher que os efeitos do álcool já acabaram.

Ela capta a mensagem, dirige-se até à porta da casa de Haymitch e toca a campainha. Ele demora alguns minutos a abrir, mas seu cenho franzido se abranda ao ver nossos filhos. Sim, a única coisa que deixa de bom humor a este velho resmungão, além de aborrecer Katniss, é ver nossos filhos. Eles dão um grande abraço em seu "tio" e o convidam a nos acompanhar, se bem que todos nós sabemos que ele vai se negar. Ele não se dá bem com quase nada e com quase ninguém, e o bosque não é exceção. Ele não gosta de ar livre. Bom, para ser sincero, eu acho que ele não gosta de quase nada, com exceção do álcool. E de nós, eu suponho.

Nos despedimos dele, e descemos até à Antiga Aldeia, já que há muitos anos que trocamos o seu nome, porque "Vitoriosos" não fazia mais do que lembrar-nos dos Jogos. Chegamos até o povoado, que não é nem de longe como outrora. Agora a prosperidade é respirada em cada esquina, já não há pessoas enfermas pelas ruas e todos parecem felizes. Não posso evitar me sentir de bom humor com esse panorama. Por mais que ainda se passem muitos anos, acho que nunca vou chegar a me acostumar a ver tanta alegria por todas as partes, sempre acabo contagiado, porque é algo com o qual sonhei durante muito tempo, e que nos custou muito para conseguir. Mas conseguimos. Ou melhor, eles conseguiram. Porque, principalmente no final, eu fui mais um estorvo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nego isso com a cabeça, para mim mesmo. Não quero pensar nisso, não quero que essas lembranças contaminem o belo dia que tenho pela frente. Capto o olhar de Katniss, que parece ter notado que eu estive pensando demais. Gosto de ver que ela me conhece muito. Sorrio-lhe, e ela parece ficar tranqüila.

Então um raio de sol faz com que o seu colar brilhe, e eu o olho. É uma corrente de prata no qual está pendurada uma pérola, que lhe dei de presente há muitos anos, durante o Quarter Quell. Quando se aproximava nosso segundo aniversário, roubei-lhe a pérola que ela sempre deixava guardada para mandar que fizessem um colar. Alguns dias depois, cheguei em casa depois de fechar a padaria, e encontrei nosso quarto completamente revirado. Me assustei, e procurei por Katniss, até que a encontrei no banho, com aspecto de quem havia chorado. Ela me explicou que não encontrava a pérola, e eu me senti muito mal, mas fingi o melhor que pude para não estragar a surpresa, ela continuou desgostosa, mas tentou disfarçar. Quando chegou o nosso aniversário e ela abriu o presente, a primeira coisa que fez foi ficar muitíssimo aborrecida comigo, mas no final ele me perdoou, me agradeceu e me pediu (ou melhor, exigiu) que eu não voltasse a lhe dar um susto como aquele. Desde então, ela usa o colar todos os dias.

Atravessamos toda a aldeia, cumprimentando conhecidos aqui e ali, até que chegamos ao bosque. Depois, Katniss e Prim vão na frente, já que são as que melhor se orientam, e nos levam até o lago. A caminhada não é muito longa, mas, como minha mochila pesa bastante, eu começo a sentir os ombros doloridos. Suspiro aliviado quando decidem aonde vamos nos sentar e tiro-a.

Estiro-me, e quando olho para trás, vejo que minha família não está ao meu lado, mas sim as suas mochilas. Procuro-os com o olhar e os encontro alguns metros adiante. Katniss está ensinando Prim a usar o arco; na verdade, ela sabe há bastante tempo, mas está aperfeiçoando a sua técnica. A continuar assim, logo ela nos trará animais que terá matado com um disparo no olho, como minha mulher levava para o meu pai. Volto a ficar um pouco melancólico ao lembrar-me dele, mas passa logo em seguida, ao prestar atenção no que Cinna está fazendo. Dá voltas ao redor delas perguntando quando será a sua vez, e está deixando a sua irmã nervosa. Como sempre, tentando estar à altura de tudo, meu pequenino às vezes exige demais de si mesmo.

Começo a tirar a grande toalha de mesa sobre a qual nos sentaremos e deixo as mochilas em cima dela, procurando conseguir sombra para que não se esquentem as nossas bebidas. O ambiente é agradável porque a temperatura subiu muito, apesar de ainda estarmos no inverno, e podem-se usar camisas de manga curta. É um dia fantástico.

Então me lembro dessa comemoração do passado, supõe-se que as pessoas que se amavam davam-se presentes... com o que eu poderia presentear a Katniss ? Ela não é uma pessoa comum; não gostaria de nada que não fosse prático ou que não tivesse muito significado. Eu desisto quase antes de tentar explicar. Cada ano, no aniversário dela, eu acabo por acrescentar outro dia no qual eu tenha de dar-lhe um presente. Ela não é boa para receber surpresas, não gosta. Como, aliás, não gosta de qualquer coisa que fuja do seu controle.

Ao ver a minha família passar o tempo, me vem a inspiração. Tiro meu caderno de desenhos, que sempre carrego comigo, e começo a desenhar os três. Já tenho outros rascunhos deles, e grandes quadros espalhados pela casa, de paisagens ou de nós mesmos. Uma vez, dei de presente a Katniss uma pintura de nós quatro, e esse presente a emocionou de verdade; agora está pendurada na nossa sala.

- O que você está fazendo, papai ? - me pergunta Primrose.

- Desenhando vocês - respondo, mostrando-lhe o rascunho - Já está cansada de atirar com o arco ?

- Não, é que se eu não deixar Cinna um pouco, ele acaba não me deixando me concentrar, e não adianta tentar praticar.

Eu sorrio ante esse tom de aborrecimento, imagino que deve ser difícil ser a irmã mais velha, eu sempre fui o mais novo, por isso não posso compreendê-la totalmente. Essa é outra coisa que ela tem em comum com sua mãe. Estendo-lhe o seu bloco, já que ela herdou o meu talento artístico, e estou certo de que chegará longe. Ela me sorri ao ver que minha previsão fora certeira, pois imaginava que chegaríamos a esta situação. Fico encantado quando ela sorri assim, contente de verdade, exibindo todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos de sua boca. Observo-a em silêncio, enquanto ela trabalha em seu desenho, acho que é algum edifício, mas, no entanto, não se vê muita coisa. É incrível o quanto ela se parece com Katniss e, ao mesmo tempo, como elas são diferentes; para ser sincero, acho que nossa filha é um reflexo do que minha mulher poderia ter sido se seu pai não tivesse morrido e se ela tivesse vivido uma vida mais fácil. Ela poderia ser uma pessoa alegre, sem tanto medo d demonstrar suas emoções, mas não me queixo, porque a amo assim como ela é.

Volto à minha tarefa, delineando melhor a forma do nariz de Cinna, quando vejo que ele aproxima-se correndo de nós. Obviamente ele perdeu o interesse em atirar com o arco, ao ver que sua irmã tinha saído dali, e o que ele quer agora é desenhar. Mas eu, que conheço a ambos perfeitamente, também tinha previsto isso. Por esse motivo, tiro algumas folhas em branco, para que o pequenino se entretenha.

Cinna apanha-as, fica de joelhos e aproxima-se de sua irmã. Olha com concentração o seu desenho, como se tentasse compreendê-lo, como se quisesse decifrar como ela conseguiu desenhá-lo. Quando ele franze o cenho, me parece como sua mãe, apesar de ela não querer que os meninos se pareçam com ela. Na verdade, eu acho que ambos são uma perfeita mistura de nós dois, tanto no físico e nos gestos, como também na personalidade. São o fruto do nosso amor, não é preciso dizer mais nada.

Sorrio para Prim quando ela levanta-se sorrateiramente e volta para junto de Katniss, que está entretida olhando de perto algumas plantas de um rincão. Agora que seu irmão a deixou sossegada, minha filha sabe que poderá dar o melhor de si atirando flechas e a lição volta a ser retomada. Eu, enquanto isso, me encarrego de distrair Cinna, para que ele não volte a aborrecê-la. Rio ao ver que ele volta a franzir o cenho ao comparar o desenho de Primrose, no qual se pode ver um grande edifício com janelas enormes e algumas torres, e o seu, que não é mais do que alguns retângulos disformes.

- Por que não posso desenhar como Prim ? - ele logo me pergunta, triste.

- Porque cada um tem seus talentos e afinidades próprias, filho - eu respondo, revolvendo-lhe os cabelos - Por exemplo, por mais que sua irmã tenha tentado, ela nunca foi boa em cantar, enquanto que você, ao contrário, tem um dom para isso. E certamente você tem muitos outros, mas você não vai descobri-los caso se limite a fazer o mesmo que Prim, você tem que provar coisas novas, fazer aquilo que gosta.

Vejo-o amarrotar o nariz enquanto reflete e tenta compreender totalmente as minhas palavras, um gesto que adquiriu com seu "primo" Finnick Junior. Ele passa um tempo conosco no verão, e depois meus filhos vão passar um dia com ele, no seu distrito. Além disso, também nos reunimos no Natal e em um ou outro aniversário, já o consideramos como mais um membro da família.

Por fim, Cinna entende o que eu quero lhe dizer e sorri. Ele fica de pé e começa a cantar uma canção que conheço bem, é a canção que Katniss cantou para Rue. Sorrio e fecho os olhos para desfrutar disso, essa é uma lembrança que as pessoas do Capitol simplesmente tentaram apagar, sem alterá-la, porque não há maneira de fazer ver isso como algo ruim. Enquanto as primeiras palavras saem da sua boca, me dou conta do silêncio pelo qual o bosque foi tomado. Os tordos calaram-se para escutá-lo,,assim como acontece com sua mãe, como acontecia com o pai de Katniss. Sei que algum dia alguma garota irá escutar nosso filho cantar e se apaixonará por ele, como aconteceu comigo, com minha mulher.

Quando Cinna termina a canção, os pássaros apressam-se a repeti-la como se fossem o seu eco, e cada vez mais o seu canto vai se afastando mais e mais de nós. Tenho a sensação de que irá chegar até os outros distritos. Estou certo de que a melodia emociona a quem a ouça.

Meu filho parece satisfeito com o resultado, sorri abertamente e aproxima-se do lago para se molhar, enquanto procura algum animal para perseguir. Me apresso em desenhá-lo, é uma dessas imagens que gostaria de guardar para sempre, a inocência que despede-se do meu filho no esplendor de sua infância. Porque em seu mundo só existimos nós, suas brincadeiras. Sorrio de novo, ao dar-me conta de que nosso pequenino é feliz. Todos nós o somos.

Depois de algum tempo, Katniss e Prim se aproximam de nós. Katniss olha para Prim de um modo estranho, sei que está incomodada com a conversa, apesar de eu não entender a razão, até que começo a escutar a voz da minha filha.

- ... E se declarou a mim ontem, na frente de todos, que vergonha eu passei - explica ela, com aborrecimento - Eu já tinha notado que ele me seguia a todas as partes, mas não achava que chegaria até esse ponto. Agora não sei o que fazer, porque não o quero mal, não quero perder a sua amizade, mas a verdade é que, a mim, essas coisas não interessam.

Para assuntos sentimentais, Primrose era uma negação quase tão grande como sua mãe, mas ela sempre tenta mostrar o que sente, e busca o apoio dos demais, a grande diferença entre ambas. Não acho engraçado saber que alguém esteja atrás de minha Prim, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda é muito pequena e que são coisas de criança, mas não imagino-a estando crescida e indo viver com algum rapaz, casando-se e tendo filhos... ela sempre será a minha pequena. Sempre me lembrarei dela correndo pela casa com pães maiores do que ela e rindo como uma louca quando qualquer pessoa lhe fazia mimos.

Elas chegam ao meu lado, e Katniss suspira aliviada por livrar-se daquela conversa, sei que ela terá de refletir muito antes de poder dar um conselho para nossa filha. Entrelaço meus dedos com os seus quando ela segura minha mão e beijo-lhe as pontas dos dedos. Cinna volta até onde nós estamos, ao ver que elas se cansaram, trazendo na mão uma rã, e nos mostra, muito orgulhoso, o seu êxito. Todos nós elogiamos o seu feito, e, no final, Prim o convence a voltar a soltar o animal, porque merece viver tranqüilo no lago.

Brincamos durante um tempo sobre o que Johanna tinha contado a Katniss, ao que parece ela tem um novo namorado, mas não quer contar de quem se trata no momento. Fazemos algumas conjecturas, apesar de nenhuma delas nos convencer, e no final nós nos rendemos. Como já se passou bastante tempo desde que tomamos o café da manhã, começo a servir a comida e dou a cada um o seu sanduíche. Como conheço perfeitamente o gosto de cada um, quase melhor que os meus, os três se entusiasmam com a comida.

Depois, Katniss nos surpreende com alguns morangos que encontrou ali perto, e então comemos até fartar, já que também as tortinhas foram adicionadas. Descansamos um pouco, mas logo depois Cinna reclama por atenção, ele não consegue ficar quieto por muito tempo. Me sacrifico por minhas duas mulheres, e começo a correr, perseguindo-o, ele adora pensar que corre mais rápido do que eu. Acho que quando ele for mais velho, me vencerá, ou deixará ser vencido para não ferir meus sentimentos. Mas enquanto possa continuar vencendo-o, eu o deixarei pensar que é o mais rápido.

Nós adentramos por entre as árvores, e por um momento eu perco a pista, até que escuto um galho partir-se, próximo a mim. Sorrio e me dirijo em silêncio até o lugar, avisto o esplendor que o sol arranca da cabeleira dourada de meu filho, e me aproximo com cuidado, para que ele não me veja. Ele escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, e ri, achando que eu não o encontrarei. Quando eu chego ao seu lado, lhe faço cócegas e ele se assusta.

- Papai ! isso não vale ! - ele se queixa em vão.

- Venha, vamos voltar para onde as garotas estão - eu digo-lhe quando deixo de fazer com que ele ria.

Ele vai abrindo caminho. É engraçado vê-lo caminhar pelo bosque, não sei como ele consegue, porque, sendo o pequenino que é, cada tronco caído equivale a um mundo. Vejo-o tentando escalá-los várias vezes, e estendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo, mas ele se nega e segue em seus esforços. Essa é uma das melhores características de Cinna, que sempre tenta superar a si mesmo e fazer as coisas sozinho. Apesar de que, na verdade, quando realmente precisa de ajuda, ele sempre a pede. É a mistura perfeita entre determinação e sensatez.

Chegamos novamente junto ao lago, e encontramos as duas meio adormecidas em cima da toalha de mesa, aproveitando o sol. Não prevejo o que Cinna vai fazer, e não consigo evitar as risadas ao ver os rostos confusos das duas, quando o pequenino derrama água, que pegou do lago com suas mãozinhas, em seus rostos. Prim levanta-se e começa a perseguir seu irmão, disposta a dar-lhe o troco.

- Não se molhem muito, ou podem pegar um resfriado ! - grita Katniss, quando vê que eles começam a salpicar-se às margens do lago.

Eles parecem tê-la ignorado, mas não é o que acontece, já que deixam a água e começam a correr pelo lugar entre risos.

Fico ao lado de minha mulher e ela entrelaça nossas mãos. Fechamos os olhos e desfrutamos da tranqüilidade. Porque me sinto completo tendo-a ao meu lado, escutando as risadas dos nossos filhos e sabendo que não temos que estar alerta no caso de algo ruim acontecer. Porque há muito esses tempos acabaram. E, ainda que às vezes nos deixemos levar pelas terríveis lembranças que habitam nossos corações, ainda que as sombras da tristeza tentem nos tragar em algumas ocasiões, creio que não possa pedir nada mais à vida.

Mas nosso descanso não dura mais do que 15 minutos, porque logo em seguida os meninos se aborrecem e voltam até onde nós estamos.

- Contem-nos uma história ! - pede Primrose emocionada, ela adora que lhe contemos coisas.

- Qual ? - pergunta Katniss, sorrindo.

- A de como vocês souberam que se queriam - propõe Cinna, entusiasmado.

Antes de chegar a vê-la, eu pude imaginar o olhar de pânico de minha mulher pousado em mim. O pequenino ainda nada sabe sobre os Jogos Vorazes, Prim sim, sabe, porque já lhe explicaram no colégio, apesar de ela não conhecer os detalhes. Sei que algum dia chegará o momento de falar sobre isso, e que será muito duro para nós, mas temos o livro que escrevemos há tantos anos, e Cinna é novo demais para conhecer a verdade.

O pequenino começa a perceber que algo não está bem, sua irmã compreendeu a razão da consternação de Katniss, e aguarda pela nossa resposta, bastante tensa.

- Claro, filho, te contarei como eu soube que estava apaixonada pela sua mãe - digo tranqüilamente.

Ela me olha novamente, penso que vai reclamar comigo pelo que eu acabo de dizer, mas, ao invés disso, me presenteia com um olhar de confiança. Ela sabe que eu, melhor do que ninguém, posso controlar a situação e esconder as partes da verdade que ainda não devem ser escutadas.

Cinna e Prim sentam-se à minha frente, curiosos e desejosos de escutar o relato, enquanto Katniss volta a deitar-se com os olhos fechados. Se bem que eu sei que ela vai prestar atenção.

- Esta história começa há muitos anos atrás, na verdade o início vocês já sabem - começo a falar - Vocês conhecem a história da primeira vez em que eu a vi, na escola, com suas duas tranças e de quanto eu me senti aprisionado ao escutá-la cantar. Mas eu era um menino, não compreendia o que eram os sentimentos, e muito menos o mais forte de todos eles: o amor. Foi só muitos anos depois que eu entendi o que sentia, quando tinha treze anos...

* * *

_Nesse dia eu acordei de bom humor, a primavera havia chegado e o sol entrava pela minha janela. Aprontei-me e aspirei profundamente, o aroma do pão que meus pais faziam lá embaixo me despertou o apetite. Desci para tomar o café da manhã muito animado, mas o dia começou a ficar nublado quando minha mãe me recebeu com seus gritos. Ela não era uma má mulher, apenas seu humor é que não era dos melhores, ou ao menos é nisso que eu quero acreditar._

_A bronca daquele dia era porque eu supostamente havia sujado tudo no dia anterior, quando fiz um bolo, mas o fato é que eu não havia cozinhado nada. Primeiro tentei argumentar com ela, mas no fim desisti e me limitei a pedir desculpas. Era o melhor a fazer, porque senão eu acabaria levando uma bofetada. _

_Quando eu saía de casa para ir à escola, vi meus irmãos cochichando e rindo bastante. Acontece que um deles havia sido o causador do desastre, e o outro teve a brilhante idéia de pôr a culpa em mim. Suspirei, eles sempre faziam isso. Não os esperei para ir ao colégio, eu estava bastante aborrecido. O bonito dia de céu a descoberto logo havia se tornado bastante cinzento._

_Pelo caminho, tentei me distrair com o que via ao meu redor e não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi a mãe de vocês no final da rua. Segurava pela mão a pequena Prim, que falava sem parar sobre algo que eu não chegava a escutar. O rosto enternecido da mãe de vocês ao olhar para sua irmã fez com que uma estranha e quente sensação se espalhasse pelo meu peito, como se o seu sorriso fosse a maior fonte de alegria do mundo. Imediatamente, o dia voltou a ser ensolarado e o canto dos pássaros inundou meus ouvidos como se fosse a melodia da felicidade._

_Passei a manhã e a tarde em um bom humor inabalável, sem me importar com a nova bronca que levei ao chegar em casa, nem com as gozações dos meus irmãos. Naquela noite, dormi com um sorriso no rosto, lembrando-me do sorrido dela._

_Ainda assim, meu estado de ânimo não pareceu atingir o meu subconsciente, porque o tom dos meus sonhos foi muito mais amargo. Neles, eu estava rodeado de tristeza, de fome e de solidão. Porque eu via sua mãe sofrendo pela perda do pai, que tinha sido há alguns anos atrás, porque eu a escutava chorar incessantemente, inundada pelas sombras da melancolia, porque ela era infeliz, e isso me partia o coração. _

_Acordei de repente no meio da noite, assustado com o meu pesadelo. Tentem me acalmar, sem êxito, e não lembro como tomei a decisão, mas logo eu estava correndo, com todo o sigilo que podia, até à casa dos Everdeen. Quando cheguei, me amedrontei um pouco, mas o medo ainda palpitante em meu coração me obrigou a entrar até o interior. Ali descobri a Sra. Everdeen dormindo tranqüilamente, sem aquele semblante carregado que ela parecia ter sempre, como se voltasse a viver quando estava inconsciente, o que não acontecia_ _quando ela estava acordada. Certamente ela sonhava com o seu marido perdido. Em outra cama, dormiam, abraçadas, as duas irmãs. O alívio me percorreu como se fosse uma grande onda ao ver o rosto sossegado de sua mãe, que provavelmente sonhava com algo agradável, porque ela parecia quase sorrir, e aquele ar alerta e defensivo que ela tinha sempre havia sido abandonado._

_Não sei por quanto tempo eu estive observando-a, mas o céu já havia clareado quando enfim tirei meus olhos do rosto dela, quando eu enfim fiquei mais tranqüilo. Voltei à minha casa como se estivesse em transe, eu nem sequer estava cansado, apenas notei que havia sentido coisas demais em muito pouco tempo. Ao entrar, me sobressaltei ao encontrar alguém na cozinha, mas me tranqüilizei ao ver meu pai. _

_Ele não me perguntou aonde eu havia estado, simplesmente me estendeu uma tigela de comida, algo maior do que correspondia a nossa má situação econômica, e sentou-se à mesa comigo. Comemos em silêncio durante um bom tempo, até que, por fim, ele falou._

_- O que lhe preocupa, filho ?_

_- É que... não sei dizer - eu respondi sinceramente - Papai... alguma vez sentiu muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo ? Alguma vez já aconteceu de você ter muita vontade de ver uma pessoa, mesmo que ela nem sequer fosse avisada da sua presença ? Que a única coisa que lhe anima é vê-la sorrir ?_

_- Sim, já me aconteceu - ele me respondeu, olhando para frente, como se tivesse submergido em lembranças longínquas. Algo me diz que ele não pensava em minha mãe._

_- Por que isso acontece ? O que significa essa sensação ?_

_- Acontece porque você encontra a razão para levantar-se a cada manhã, porque o seu coração deixa de lhe pertencer, porque você está apaixonado._

_Eu me surpreendi com a sua afirmação. Não é que eu não soubesse o que é o amor, ainda que na época em que vivíamos, havia preocupações muito maiores que essa; sempre havia alguma maior do que uma companheira. Eu nunca havia refletido sobre isso, nunca havia imaginado a mim mesmo segurando a mão de alguém, e muito menos dando um beijo. Mas naquele momento, percebi que não me importaria caso isso viesse a acontecer com a mãe de vocês._

_Desse dia em diante, eu observei-a à distância, como sempre havia feito, mas com outros olhos. Ansiando que ela percebesse minha presença, tratando de me encher de coragem para dizer-lhe algo, sonhando em chegar a fazê-la sorrir. Porque era só o que eu queria, que ela sorrisse. _

* * *

- Que bonito, papai ! - exclama Cinna - O vovô era muito astuto.

- Sim, muito, eu só sinto saudades, mas sei que ele não iria querer que eu ficasse triste ao lembrar dele.

Primrose também parece contente com o relato que acaba de escutar, e me surpreendo ao ver Katniss com os olhos ligeiramente embaçados. Ela me dedica um olhar intenso, que me faz sorrir ainda mais.

-E você mamãe, quando percebeu que amava o papai ? - pergunta Prim.

Eu olho para minha mulher e vejo que ela sorri, um pouco enrubescida, se bem que eu pensava que ela não gostaria de lembrar desse momento, porque pertence ao nosso obscuro passado do pós-guerra.

- Quando me dei conta de que sua vida me importava mais do que qualquer outra coisa - disse ela, no entanto, ainda vermelha, ela nunca foi boa em falar sobre sentimentos, e isso lhe dá vergonha. No fundo, eu soube que o amava antes de admitir isso para mim mesma. E vivemos coisas demais para que eu pudesse parar e pensar nisso. Mas ele se aproximou e conseguiu com que aflorasse o meu eu interior, fazendo também com que eu percebesse que não podia viver sem ele.

Meu coração bate em um ritmo acelerado quando eu ouço essas palavras. Ela nunca tinha me dito algo assim, e me sinto o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Mas tenho de reconhecer que eu ainda conservava o medo de ser um substituto, uma segunda opção, e estive muito tempo temendo que Gale aparecesse um dia e a levasse do meu lado. Mas era um medo infundado, ela sempre quis a mim, como demonstrou por todos esses anos, e acabou de me dizer.

Não posso me conter e me aproximo dela para beijá-la com carinho. Ela me corresponde com ternura, e sorrio contra seus lábios, sentindo-me tão feliz que não poderia chegar a expressá-lo. Os meninos se queixam de nossa ação, e acabamos separando -nos, sorrindo.

Pouco depois, nós voltamos para casa, nossos filhos têm de fazer tarefas para a escola, e Katniss vai fazer uma visita a Haymitch. Ela me pergunta se quero acompanhá-la, mas digo-lhe que prefiro pintar. Vou àquela que foi minha casa, e que agora serve como um depósito e hospedaria, ainda que eu ache que acabará ficando para algum dos meninos. Às vezes eu pinto ali para que não vejam o que faço até estar quase acabado. E me alegro por ter feito isso, porque uma idéia me veio à mente, ao lembrar sobre aquela comemoração do passado.

A grande tela vai tomando forma com as linhas que desenho, misturo as cores, que parecem fazer uma sinfonia, compondo canções para os olhos. Quando termino, horas mais tarde, eu me sinto incrivelmente satisfeito com o meu trabalho.

Volto para casa para o jantar, e deito os nossos filhos, enquanto Katniss fala com sua mãe pelo telefone, o que eu acho incomum, porque a Sra. Everdeen toma muito tempo. O relacionamento entre ambas nunca foi muito bom, apesar de terem ficado mais unidas por causa dos nossos filhos, já que a mulher adora os seus netos e vem visitá-los de vez em quando.

Mais tarde, à noite, quando Katniss já me espera na cama, peço-lhe que aguarde alguns minutos porque tenho algo a fazer. Vou até a minha velha casa e pego a grande tela, que considero a minha maior obra. Antes de entrar no quarto, obrigo minha mulher a fechar os olhos, e ela obedece com o cenho franzido, ela não gosta de surpresas. Me coloco na frente dela, com o quadro ao alto.

- Já pode olhar - digo, emocionado.

Apesar de que estou assustado com a sua reação. Ela abre os olhos lentamente e depois de uma só vez ao ver o que está diante dela. No quadro, eu desenhei o rosto de cada uma das pessoas que foram importantes para ela, tanto a família quanto os amigos, desde seu pai até a pequena Rue, desde Cinna até Primrose. Todos estão ali. Olhando-a e sorrindo-lhe. E no centro estamos nós dois, com nossos filhos.

E, por fim, ela sorri.

- É o maior presente do mundo - ela diz, com a voz embargada.

Deixo o quadro pendurado na parede, e Katniss se lança sobre mim para beijar-me com um amor e uma paixão intensos. Não é preciso dar detalhes sobre o que aconteceu depois. Só direi que, quando, uma hora mais tarde, estamos deitados na cama, abraçados enquanto observamos o quadro, ela levanta a cabeça para me olhar.

- Por que você me presenteou hoje ?

- Porque eu li naquele livro que hoje era um dia conhecido antigamente como Dia dos Namorados - explico, apontando para o pesado volume que está sobre a mesa de cabeceira - É um dia que simboliza o amor, e no qual as pessoas que se amavam presenteavam-se com flores, bombons ou coisas assim, mas sei que você não gostaria disso... E, esta tarde, ao saber que hoje com certeza nós começamos a superar o nosso passado, pensei que poderíamos começar a lembrá-lo pelas coisas boas que houveram, e não pelas coisas más. Foi por isso que pintei esse quadro, para que sempre os vejamos sorrindo.

- Te amo - ela me responde simplesmente, antes de voltar a beijar-me.

E sei que minhas palavras estão corretas, que enfim podemos começar a ser felizes por completo, que nossos corações foram curados porque se fundiram em apenas um. Mais tarde, quando eu já estava dormindo, com Katniss em meus braços, ela se move um pouco para deixar seus lábios na altura de minha orelha.

- Peeta ?- ela me chama em um sussurro.

- Sim ?

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, Angelique, espero que você tenha gostado, porque escrevi-a com muito carinho. A verdade é que me diverti muito escrevendo esta fic, Peeta é o personagem da saga do qual eu mais gosto, e sempre gostei de imaginar como seriam os seus filhos.

E espero que todos os que lerem-na aproveitem a leitura. Feliz Dia dos Namorados !

* * *

**N/T: **Bom, eu já queria ter escrito ou traduzido alguma fic de Jogos Vorazes, e, quando encontrei essa fic, que li e gostei bastante, decidi que seria ela.

O que vocês acharam ? Gostaram ? Espero que sim.

Postem suas reviews, please.


End file.
